Christmas on Voyager
by elsiecarson
Summary: The crew have a Christmas party on the holodeck and Kathryn finally tells Chakotay she loves him.
1. Arrival

Kathryn enters the holodeck in an evening gown and a full length coat. Her hair is swept up and back off her face. It's snowing gently and Kathryn walks across the field towards the mansion created for the ships' Christmas party. She pulls her coat tighter around her and hurries to the front door of the mansion. Christmas music floods out the front door as Kathryn enters. She follows the sounds of the music to the ballroom. She finds a table with eight chairs and sits down. Six of the eight chairs already are full and Kathryn hopes that Chakotay will take the other empty chair at the table.

Kathryn gasps as Chakotay enters the ballroom and slips his long coat off. He's wearing a tuxedo with a white jacket, black pants, black vest, black tie, black shoes, and a white shirt. Chakotay smiles as he sees Kathryn dressed in her silver evening gown and wrap. He smoothly walks across the floor to her. "Is there an empty seat at your table?" he asks as he reaches her.

"As it so happens there is an empty seat at my table." Kathryn says teasingly.

"Can I take your coat to the coat check?" Chakotay asks noticing Kathryn still has her coat on the seat next to her.

"Yes, thank you," Kathryn says passing Chakotay her coat.

"Save my seat." Chakotay says as he walks away. Kathryn watches him cross the ballroom. He oozes charisma from every facet of his body. The eyes of the ladies in the room follow him as he walks.

"Someone has fallen in love." B'Elanna whispers in Kathryn's ear. "Good pick by the way. He's gorgeous."

"How do I tell him? When do I tell him?" Kathryn asks as she watches Chakotay collect the coat check tickets.

"Tonight is the perfect time to tell him. This is a perfectly romantic setting and romantic time of year. He'll love the idea." B'Elanna says as she watches Chakotay come back across the room.

"Will he accept what I tell him tonight?" Kathryn asks quickly before Chakotay comes back.

"From what he's told me about his feelings for you he'll be more than accepting and receptive of your confession. He won't have anything to say against you." B'Elanna whispers, and smiles at her captain.

"I should go make my welcoming speech. I'll be right back." Kathryn says calmly. She walks across the room smoothly with her skirt swirling around her ankles. She climbs the four stairs up to the stage and takes her place behind the podium. She taps the microphone and waits for the room at come to attention. "Welcome to this ship's 3rd annual Christmas party. Please enjoy your evening. Let loose and let your hair down. Luckily synthehol won't cause any pain for tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Kathryn steps down off the stage. Chakotay is there to meet her and extends his hand to help her down the stairs. The room starts buzzing as they notice the tiny amount of physical contact between their commanding officers.


	2. Dinner and Drinks

Kathryn and Chakotay walk arm in arm back to their table. They don't notice the whispers and the glances in their direction. Chakotay pulls Kathryn's chair out for her. The rest of the people sitting at their table slowly come over and join them. Kathryn smoothes her evening gown's skirt under her bum and sits down daintily. Chakotay pours himself and Kathryn a glass of water and then he asks Kathryn, "What do you want to drink?"

Kathryn ponders what she'd like to drink when she considers what she pre=ordered for dinner she realizes that white wine would work well. "I'd love some white wine, a pinot gris perhaps, I think. Thank you, Chakotay."

"I'll come back with a bottle then. I'll be right back." Chakotay says as he pushes his chair back from the table. He walks swiftly across the floor to the bar and orders the wine that he and Kathryn decided they wanted. He crosses back across the room carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. In the pocket of his pants he carries a corkscrew to open the bottle. He reaches the table and quickly uncorks the bottle. He pours Kathryn a half glass of wine before depositing himself in the chair next to her. The waiters come around and serve the first course of dinner. Kathryn and Chakotay both get a green salad with Italian dressing. Kathryn draws her napkin across her lap before she begins to eat her salad. The noise around the table ceases as everyone begins to eat. Chakotay refills Kathryn's wine glass as she finishes her first one. As Kathryn finishes her salad her plate is quickly taken from her by one of the waiters. She subconsciously eats the mushrooms off Chakotay's salad plate. Chakotay never has liked mushrooms. B'Elanna leans towards her husband, Tom, and points out the odd habits of their commanding officers. "Interesting way of getting your extra share of mushrooms Captain." Tom Paris says cheekily.

Kathryn blushes. "I don't mind. I don't like mushrooms anyway." Chakotay says trying to deflect embarrassment from Kathryn.

"Oh, it's so sweet that you're defending her. You're not usually so vocal in defending her." B'Elanna says teasing her old friend.

Kathryn shakes her head as she watches her crew interact socially. She sips her wine and stays fairly quiet allowing her crew to just be themselves. Soon the waiters come around and serve the soup course. Kathryn has ordered the cream of mushroom soup and Chakotay has ordered the minestrone soup. Kathryn has a little bite of Chakotay's soup before she starts on her own.


	3. Confusion Over Human Behaviour

"I don't understand this idea of sharing food between couples. It doesn't make sense." Seven says as she observes her commanding officers.

"It's endearing. Sharing is an important part of a relationship. Sharing is what makes a relationship work well. Besides, sharing food is romantic. It means the people sharing are perfectly comfortable with each other. It's a positive sign for a relationship generally." Tom tries to explain.

"Are couples allowed to share cutlery as well or is that a faux pas?" Seven asks. She's still very inquisitive about human behaviour.

"They can if they're comfortable with it. Not all couples do though." Tuvok explains carefully.


	4. Girl Talk

As Kathryn finishes her soup she stands up and heads off in the direction of the bathroom. B'Elanna follows her.

"I hope that Seven's questions didn't make you uncomfortable." B'Elanna says as the ladies stand at the sink and wash their hands.

"I'm surprised that Chakotay didn't pick up on my behaviour from what Seven said actually." Kathryn says as she and B'Elanna walk back towards the ballroom.

"When are you going to tell him about your feelings?" B'Elanna asks quietly.

"When he asks me to dance later. That seems like a good time because we can be alone for a while." Kathryn says as she looks at Chakotay across the room.

"There's the balcony, too. You could always take him out there and tell him how you feel." B'Elanna says quietly as they cross the room.

"I didn't know there was a balcony off the ballroom. I'll decide later where we'll go." Kathryn says as they reach the table.


	5. Dinner With Friends

Just as they get back to the table the main course arrives. Kathryn's meal is a full turkey dinner and Chakotay gets a halibut Oscar dish with garlic mashed potatoes and vegetables. Chakotay pours himself another glass of wine and tucks into his meal. Kathryn cringes as she watches Tom eat his very rare steak. She can see the blood dripping from the meat his eating. She wonders if the steak con even be hot. She also notices that Chakotay is visibly cringing watching Tom eat meat. Chakotay doesn't eat meat but he'll eat fish.

Kathryn hums along to the Christmas songs being played in the room. The only people who know she's humming are Chakotay and Seven. "While Christmas music is nice I don't understand the human obsession with it or the emotional connection everyone seems to have." Seven says in a monotone.

Kathryn blushes when she realizes why Seven mentioned Christmas music. She often hums without realizing it. She loves Christmas very much, though she'd love to be home with her mother and sister in Indiana. Chakotay intervenes and tries to explain to Seven why Christmas and the music associated with it is so special. It's difficult to explain to someone who's never experienced the holidays before. A teapot and a coffee pot full of liquid are placed on each table and the guests are encouraged to go and get dessert from the buffet table. Kathryn and Chakotay walk arm in arm to the table. The rest of the crew allow the Captain and the Commander to go first to get dessert. Chakotay asks Kathryn if she'd like to split a chocolate mousse with him. She smiles and quietly concedes. She also gets some fresh fruit, a couple of cream puffs and a slice of traditional English plum pudding. She pours a lemon sauce over her pudding and a raspberry sauce over her cream puffs. She walks slowly across the floor. She doesn't want to spill anything on the way back to her seat.

Normally she only drinks coffee, but tonight she doesn't feel like having coffee. She pours herself a cup of tea and adds a dash of cream. Without really thinking about it she pours Chakotay a cup of tea. Chakotay always drinks tea; he never drinks coffee. Chakotay smiles at Kathryn. She's so thoughtful. She bites into one of her cream puffs and her eyes open wide in surprise. "What's wrong?" Chakotay asks noticing her facial expression.

"The cream puffs are filled with peppermint cream! I wasn't expecting that!" Kathryn cries indignantly.

Chakotay starts to laugh. He knows Kathryn didn't mean to be funny, but she is all the same. "It said right on the sign next to the cream puffs that they were full of peppermint cream. Didn't you read the signs?" Chakotay asks as he tries to stop laughing.

"I guess I didn't read them. I don't think I even noticed them." Kathryn says with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh well, try some of the mousse, at least. You don't have to eat the cream puffs." Chakotay says as he picks up his spoon and eats his first bite of mousse.

"They're actually not that bad, but putting raspberry sauce over top wasn't the greatest idea. The filling is actually quite nice." Kathryn says as she picks up her dessert spoon and tries a bite of the chocolate mousse. "That mousse is absolutely divine!"

"It's so rich! I'm so glad we decided to split one. I couldn't eat a whole one on my own." Chakotay says quietly.

Kathryn eats another spoonful of mousse slowly. She slowly and sensually pulls the spoon out of her mouth. She looks directly at Chakotay as she does this. Chakotay bites his bottom lip as he watches Kathryn's actions. Damn, he thinks, she is so sexy and she knows it too.


	6. Dance With Me and Confession

Shortly after Kathryn finishes her pudding the soft strains of waltz music peals across the room. Chakotay leans closer to Kathryn and says, "Would you like to dance?"

Kathryn looks up at Chakotay and smiles. "I would love to dance. This music is perfect." Chakotay extends his hand to Kathryn and they walk onto the dance floor. Kathryn gasps as Chakotay pulls her closely to him and dances slowly across the floor. All eyes follow them across the floor. Kathryn leans her head on Chakotay's shoulder. She's so comfortable with him now, even in front of the entire crew. The music slowly dies down and Kathryn looks up at Chakotay and asks, "Can we go talk out on the balcony?"

Chakotay looks down at Kathryn in confusion. "We can if you want to. Let's go talk then." He wants to know what's going on with Kathryn.

Kathryn walks slowly towards the balcony. She's not sure to tell Chakotay what she need to tell him. Her hands are shaking and she's terrible nervous. "Kathryn is something wrong?"

"No, for once in the Delta Quadrant, everything is right. I'm just not sure how to say this." Kathryn says quietly. She feels as if her confidence has deserted her.

"Just say what you need to say. Whatever it is it can't be that bad. I'll support you no matter what." Chakotay says supportively.

Kathryn takes a deep breath and starts speaking. "I've been avoiding my feelings for three years and now I need to speak my truth. If I don't my feelings will consume me. I love you, Chakotay. I have since you defended me the first time. When Mark's message came through to tell me that he was engaged to someone else my heart soared. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you so." She leans against the rails of the balcony. Tears glisten in her eyes as she watches Chakotay pace the small balcony.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? You could have told me and I wouldn't have told anyone else on board." Chakotay says resentfully.

"I couldn't have told you. I was so stuck on Starfleet protocol and getting home that I didn't see the point of forging close relationships. Besides, I still thought I was engaged to Mark. My loyalty was to him, but that has all changed. Please don't be angry with me, Chakotay. I couldn't have prevented this even if I wanted to." Kathryn says tearfully.

"I can't be angry with you, Kathryn. You just spilled your innermost thoughts and feelings to me. In fact, I'm ecstatic about your confession. I've been waiting to hear you say that you have feelings at all. I doubted it for a while. I love you too, Kathryn. I have since you decided to destroy the array without support from any of your crewmates. You were so brave considering you were in a situation you'd never been in before." Chakotay says holding Kathryn closely.

"Can we make this work? Can we just try to keep this quiet whatever it becomes?"Kathryn requests quietly as she wraps her arms around Chakotay's waist.

"Of course we can keep this quiet for a while. We will make this work. What do you mean whatever this becomes? It will become a wonderful, positive, intimate relationship. We are capable of making it exactly what we want it to be." Chakotay says as he rubs Kathryn's back.

Kathryn relaxes into Chakotay's arms. He's hugged her often, but not ever for this long. She smiles into his chest. She's so glad she told Chakotay the truth.

"Can I kiss you?" Chakotay whispers in Kathryn's ear.

"I thought you'd never ask. You took long enough." Kathryn teases.

"I had to regain my courage and all my brain to catch up with all the information you've given me." Chakotay explains before he leans forward and lays a kiss on Kathryn.

"If I'd know you were such a good kisser I would have told you the truth long ago." Kathryn says as she pulls away from the kiss.

"Would you really have told me earlier if you'd known I was such a fabulous kisser?" Chakotay asks, but he already knows the answer.

"Of course not, but you are an excellent kisser. I should have known you would be." Kathryn says sweetly.

"Shall we go dance? The crew will be getting suspicious of us being out here alone for so long." Chakotay asks as he reaches for Kathryn's hand.

"I would love to have another dance with you. You dance divinely." Kathryn says as they walk back through the balcony doors. The Blue Danube Waltz is just starting as they step into the ball room. They immediately fall into step on the floor. Chakotay doesn't step on Kathryn's toes once. The rest of the crew doesn't really notice that their commanding officers have joined them again. They just join the dance naturally.


	7. You Didn't Turn Her Down!

As the last strains of the waltz fade Chakotay and Kathryn walk back to their table. Kathryn pours both of them another glass of wine. B'Elanna immediately bombards Kathryn with questions, wanting to know the details of what happened on the balcony. Kathryn laughs. Her crew is so curious. They've become so concerned for each other's well-being. "I told him the truth."

"Oh, please, tell you didn't turn her down, Chakotay." B'Elanna says forcefully.

"I couldn't turn Kathryn down for anything, least of all this. I've only been waiting to hear her say she loves me since I stepped on board Voyager." Chakotay says calmly.

"So, you're in a relationship now then?" Tom asks as he sips his beer.

"Yes, we are in a relationship, but we'd prefer that you don't tell anyone else about this. We want some quiet time for our relationship. It's going to be hard to keep this a secret on this ship, but we'd like to try." Kathryn says trying to keep her relationship under wraps.

"We'll do our very best to keep your relationship quiet. If anyone mentions that they think you're in relationship what should we say to them?" B'Elanna asks. She wants to protect her friends from the gossip that goes through a ship of this size.


	8. Formal Wear is Uncomfortable!

"Shall we sneak out of here quietly? We need some time to ourselves." Chakotay asks as he leans towards Kathryn.

"We'll head back to my cabin then shall we?" Kathryn asks she finishes off her wine.

"I'll go get our coats and then we can head out. I'll be right back." Chakotay says as he kisses Kathryn's cheek.

Kathryn smiles. Chakotay has been lovely throughout the entire process. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Kathryn says as Chakotay comes back across the room. He helps Kathryn into her coat and she buttons it carefully. Chakotay slips his full length coast back on and buttons it up. He pulls his gloves out of his pocket and slips them on. Kathryn ties her scarf around and pulls her gloves on. Chakotay puts his hand on Kathryn's lower back. They head out into the cold weather. The wind has picked up and Kathryn huddles closer to Chakotay as they cross the snowy meadow. The doors to the holodeck whoosh open and closed when they walk through. The holo-snow disappears as they reach the hallway. Kathryn sighs as the warmth of the hallway seeps back into her fingers and toes. The rest of the crew is still at the party and the hallways are empty and silent. The turbolift quickly brings them to deck 3. Chakotay and Kathryn walk towards her cabin hand in hand. The door of Kathryn's cabin opens and then closes behind them leaving them in pitch darkness. "Computer, bring the lights up to 70%." Kathryn says forcefully. Immediately the lights brightly illuminate the cabin. Kathryn flops, as best she can in her gown, onto the couch. Chakotay follows her across the room and sits next to her. Kathryn watches the stars fly past. Chakotay worries that she's shutting down on him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks gently. He doesn't want to interrupt her thinking, but he wants to know if something is bothering her.

"What's going to happen next with us? I'm a little worried about how this is all going to turn out." Kathryn says as she continues to watch the stars go by.

"Don't worry about all that now. We can't predict the future. We just have to live in the present. We will do the best we can." Chakotay says as he holds Kathryn in his arms.

"When did you become such a wise man? I wish you'd been around in my life a lot earlier. I could have used your good advice when I was younger. Thank you for reassuring me. I needed that from you. I doubt myself more than I should." Kathryn says sinking her head onto Chakotay's chest.

"We can do this Kathryn. We have a strong base. We're close friends and we trust each other already. That should make the relationship easier. Let's just be natural with this." Chakotay says as Kathryn lays her head in his lap. Chakotay starts pulling the pins out of Kathryn's hair and untwists it. He runs his fingers through her lovely red hair. He's trying to reassure her that everything will be okay. Kathryn sits up and places one hand on Chakotay's cheek and kisses him on the lips. Chakotay bends Kathryn backwards as they continue to kiss and Kathryn feels the zipper of her dress dig into her back.

"Ow! Ow!" Kathryn cries as she pulls back from the kiss. She flinches at the pain of her zipper.

"What's wrong?" Chakotay asks as he watches Kathryn's facial expressions.

"My zipper is digging into my back." Kathryn whines slightly.

"I'm not exactly comfortable in this suit either. Why don't we both go change and meet back here in ten minutes?" Chakotay asks as he rubs the spot in Kathryn's back where the top of her zipper sits.

"That's the best idea I've heard since I put this dress on six hours ago." Kathryn says as she slips her silver pumps off.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes then." Chakotay says as he kisses Kathryn's cheek and exits the room.


	9. In the Captain's Cabin

Kathryn goes into her bedroom and pulls a tunic and leggings out of her closet. She reaches up her back and unzips her dress. It falls to the floor in a silver pool like a Pensieve. She finds some flats to wear on her extremely sore feet. She sighs in comfort as she puts her regular clothes on. She goes back into her living room and requests a glass of water with lemon and lime juice in it. Kathryn smiles and she whisper to the stars, "Thank you to whoever sent him to me. He's changed me so much. I never thought I could love someone as much again as much as I love him. After Justin died I never thought I could feel that way again." Little does Kathryn know that Chakotay has already come back to her cabin and has heard everything she just said. He wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but he did hear her as he was hovering behind her.

Chakotay is unsure if he should announce himself and let her know he's there or whether he should just leave it and let Kathryn tell him everything in her own time. If you wait for her to say something you could be waiting a very long time, he thinks. Just like you were waiting a long time for her to say what she said tonight. "Kathryn, are you okay?" Chakotay calls out, alerting her to his presence.

"Yes, I feel much better. Make yourself at home." Kathryn says back.

Chakotay wishes he could make himself at home, but what he's just heard from Kathryn puts him on edge. He doesn't know what to do. His relationship with her has always been complicated, and tonight it's become even more complicated. She has always been so hesitant about a real relationship. Now suddenly, it seems as if she's jumped into this with him with both feet and it has confused him. He can't seem to figure her out.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn asks when she turns to face him. She can tell he's not settled. It's rare to see him less than relaxed.

"Nothing. I'm just trying to wrap my head around tonight. It's a big change." Chakotay lies through his teeth.

Kathryn stares at him for a moment. She doesn't believe him at all and he knows it. "Not buying it." Kathryn says shortly.

Chakotay sighs heavily. He's going to have to tell the truth. "I overheard you just now. I never knew. I've been your friend for three years and I never knew what you'd been through." Chakotay whispers.

"I don't talk about it too much with very many people. It's very sensitive for me." Kathryn says as she wipes away some tears.

"I can understand that, but you shouldn't give me all the credit for your personal growth. You are wonderful, just you, yourself. Whatever happened to Justin has affected your life and has made that part of who you are." Chakotay says as he holds tightly to Kathryn.

Kathryn relaxes. She's actually glad that Chakotay knows more about her past. She stretches up and kisses him again. She loves being able to kiss him whenever she wants. "Are you staying the night? You don't have to if you don't want to." Kathryn asks as she snuggles closer to Chakotay.

"I'd love to, but I'll have to go next door and pick up some things, unless I don't need anything." Chakotay says suggestively.

"Would it be terrible of me to ask you to just hold me tonight?" Kathryn asks. She doesn't look directly at Chakotay.

"Of course not. You've had an awfully emotional evening. We both have. I would be happy to just hold you tonight. It would be my privilege. I'll be back after I pick up some things from my cabin." Chakotay says as he looks into Kathryn's eyes. "There are certain things I can't go without before I go to bed."

"You are a creature of habit, aren't you?" Kathryn teases.

"I suppose so. Even my spirit guide is a creature of habit. I'll be right back." Chakotay plays along with Kathryn's teasing and then kisses her cheek before leaving for his cabin.

Kathryn goes into her bedroom and turns down the blankets. She looks through her pyjama drawer and picks out an appropriate nightgown to wear to sleep next to Chakotay, but not seduce him. She picks out a pale blue, satin, full length nightgown with one inch straps. She folds her nightgown and places her nightgown on her pillow. She goes into her bathroom and pulls a make-up removing cloth out of the packet and wipes all her heavy make-up off.

"Kathryn, where are you?" Chakotay calls as he re-enters her cabin for the second time that night.

"I'm in the bathroom." Kathryn calls back as she looks in the mirror to make sure she'd gotten all her make-up off.

"Where can I put my things?" Chakotay asks as he enters Kathryn's bedroom, her sanctuary.

"Anywhere, just leave the left hand side of the bed." Kathryn says as she comes out of the bathroom.

"All right." Chakotay says as she drops his bad at the end of the bed. He pulls black pyjamas out of his bag and tucks them under the pillow his head is going to be laying on tonight.


	10. Christmas Traditions

Kathryn walks towards Chakotay and then walks just past him and grabs his hand and pulls him to the sitting room. "What are your favourite things to do? What are the things you love in your life?" Kathryn asks as she Chakotay sit face to face on the blue grey couch.

"You mean things I love besides you? I didn't always, but I love my culture and the values that it has tried to instil in me. I only hope when my father looks down on me he's proud of me. I love my mother too. She is such a big influence in my life. She would love you. When we get home I'm going to introduce you to my mother. I love to read, meditate, exercise, travel, and play music. I attempt to draw and paint I'm not very good, but I do love to do it." Chakotay says thoughtfully. "You probably knew most of this already though."

"It doesn't matter if I knew all of this or some of this before. It's just nice to talk about something, anything other than ship's business. You never talk about your mother. It's nice to hear you talk about her so positively." Kathryn looks at the chronometer and smiles. It's Christmas Day now. "Happy Christmas, Chakotay."

Chakotay looks confused until he looks at the chronometer. He smiles. Kathryn is so observant. "Happy Christmas Kathryn. Would you like your Christmas present now or in the morning?" Chakotay asks teasing Kathryn.

"In the morning please. What I'd like to do is replicate a Christmas tree and some decorations and decorate the tree together." Kathryn whispers.

"That would be so romantic. Let's do it! That sounds like a wonderful idea." Chakotay's excited. "I never trusted enjoying Christmas when I was a child.

Kathryn goes to the replicator and gets a fake tree that can go up year after year and some beautiful decorations. She gets Chakotay to assemble the pre-lit tree. "Do you want an angel or a star on top of the tree?"

"I already have my angel, so let's make it a star." Chakotay teases, but he really means it.

"Computer, play Earth Christmas music." Kathryn requests. She and Chakotay carefully unwrap each ornament. She sings along with the songs floating through the air. Chakotay decorates the top portion of the tall tree that he can reach. She steps back from the tree to see how it's looking. "Oh Chakotay, it looks lovely. We can just do the tinsel and it will be perfect. Can you help me?"

"Of course I'll help you. How are we going to put all the tinsel on the tree?" Chakotay asks as he grabs the bag of tinsel garland.

"We're going to festoon the garland around the tree and go from the bottom to the top." Kathryn says as she grabs the end of one of the strands of garland.

"Let's do it." Chakotay says as he watches Kathryn begin to festoon the garland. She winds the garland up the seven foot tree as high as she can reach even on tiptoe. Chakotay gently takes the garland from Kathryn's hands and continues to wind the garland up the tree. The last thing to go on the tree is the star for the top. Kathryn carefully hands Chakotay the delicate star that lights up. Chakotay stretches up and carefully lowers the beautiful gold star onto the top of the tree. He then kneels down and plugs in the tree. Kathryn gasps as the tree lights up.

"Oh Chakotay, it looks lovely. We did a wonderful job." Kathryn says as she looks reverently at the tree. She goes to the replicator and orders two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream. She comes back to the sofa and passes Chakotay his hot chocolate. Chakotay puts his arm around Kathryn's shoulders. They sit and watch the Christmas tree lights blink and highlight the ornaments on the tree.

The silence fills the room in a comfortable way. Kathryn leans her head on Chakotay's shoulder. Suddenly Christmas seems a lot more real and a lot closer to home. She slips her shoes off and curls her feet under her. "Tell me about your favourite Christmas memory." Chakotay requests of his radiant girlfriend.

"I was six and it snowed lots that year. I'd asked Santa Claus for a big girl two wheel bicycle. My father had actually come home to Indiana for Christmas. My sister and I went out with my parents to the back forest to pick out our Christmas tree. It took all four of us to carry the tree to the truck. We spend two full days decorating the tree and playing Christmas music. My father doted on me and we got to spend a whole week together. My mother and I got to bake cookies and tarts. My grandmother came out from New York and brought homemade sausage rolls, butter tarts, and mincemeat tarts. We got snowed in. My sister and I couldn't sleep Christmas Eve. We went and jumped on my parents' bed at about 4:30 in the morning. I was so excited when we dragged my parents down to the Christmas tree and there was a bright, shiny, sparkly, purple two wheeled bicycle. My sister got an Easy Bake oven set. We had never had a happier Christmas. My father never came back to Indiana for Christmas in the last three years of his life. He sent gifts and holocards to us from San Francisco or his ship. I saw him so rarely after that." Kathryn says as she sips her cocoa. "What about you? What is your favourite Christmas memory?" Kathryn replicates a plate of Peppermint Brownies.

"I was ten. I'd asked for a hoverboard for Christmas, but I knew my mom couldn't afford to get one for me, so I told her I wanted something else for Christmas and I prayed really hard for that hoverboard. I wasn't expecting it at all. I just wanted to have one more Christmas with my grandmother, who wasn't well. I got up early having worn my customary Christmas Eve gift of pyjamas to bed the night before. My whole family was already up and I did a double take as I entered the room where we'd set up the Christmas tree. There under the tree sat the most beautiful, electric blue and chrome hoverboard I'd ever seen. That was my only gift that year, but I didn't even mind. My whole family had chipped in to get me that board and I appreciated it so much. I think I may even have cried that day. My parents tried so hard to make my life as positive as possible and that Christmas really showed me how much that was true." Chakotay says as he sips his hot cocoa. He watches Kathryn take a huge bite of a peppermint brownie and get crumbs and icing all over her face. Chakotay reaches out with one finger and swipes the peppermint icing for the corner of Kathryn's mouth. "You have got to be the only person that looks gorgeous with chocolate and peppermint all over her face."

"You are too sweet. This is my mama's peppermint brownie recipe. You have to try them. They are the best things in the world!" Kathryn gushes about her mother's cooking. She loved cooking with her mother at Christmas.

Chakotay picks up a big, chocolatey brownie with a thick layer of green icing. He bites into the moist, chewy brownie with a look of delight on his face. "These are phenomenal! I can't wait to meet your mother and go to her house so she can cook for us." Chakotay exclaims.

"Me either." Kathryn says wistfully.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how hard this would be without your mother around." Chakotay says sympathetically. He know how hard it has been to transition to being in the Delta Quadrant.

"I feel better now that have a strong, personal, intimate relationship on board Voyager." Kathryn says as she sets down her mug.


End file.
